1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to capacitors and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
When capacitors to be used for ink jet recording heads, ferroelectric memories and the like are fabricated, dielectric layers composed of dielectric material such as PZT may be patterned (for example, see Japanese laid-open patent application JP-A-5-286131). In this instance, the amount of over-etching of the lower electrode provided below the dielectric layer may vary within the wafer surface, such that the amount of remaining film of the lower electrode may become irregular within the wafer surface.